


Dick Grayson to Izuku Midoriya

by moomoo42



Series: Reincarnated characters [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Cute Bakugou Katsuki, Dabi is Not a Villain (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Gen, Hurt Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Reincarnation, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoo42/pseuds/moomoo42
Summary: Dick Grayson is reborn as Izuku Midoriya. Will he become the hero Deku or is Nightwing coming to protect this world too?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Dabi & Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki & Midoriya Izuku
Series: Reincarnated characters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621759
Comments: 66
Kudos: 662





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

I'm three when I first see a bat. As a three-year-old, you'd think I'd try to grab it or play with it or even just ignore it, but instead, I remembered. I was Dick Grayson, also known as Nightwing. And I say was because I am definitely not anymore. I am now a three-year-old boy called Izuku with green eyes and green hair which is somehow natural. I have a Mother called Inko and no Father that I've met but that I'm guessing is around since Inko doesn't work, but we still have a pretty nice house.

"Izuku?" I turn to see my Mum walking over in concern. "Oh! Is it a bat? Isn't it cute Izu."

She talks in fluent Japanese which means I'm now in Japan.

"Mama, Batman?" I ask.

"It might be a boy, but it could also be a girl." That was not what I was going for.

"Nightwing?"

"Bats like the night and they can fly," she replies. Again not what I meant. The bat flies away. "Come on Izu, it's bedtime."

"Kay." I automatically lift my arms to be picked up, which she does with a bright smile. She takes me down a hallway, past a bathroom, a bedroom with a double bed and a study with... a computer! Just what I need. She places me on a small bed and kisses my forehead.

"Goodnight Izu."

"Night night." She smiles down at me and ruffles my hair.

"Love you." With that, she goes. 

Luckily for me, she leaves the door open a crack. I wait for a while until all the sounds stop and the door to the other bedroom closes. I slowly sit up and look around my room. There's my bed, a closet, a chest, a desk and a lot of toys. I look around for about twenty minutes before leaving my room since Inko's probably asleep now. I waddle down the hall and into the study. I struggle with the computer chair for a few minutes, before I finally manage to pull myself up. I turn to the computer and turn it on. And of course, it has a password. Whatever, that's fine. I'm not as good as Tim, but I was trained by Batman. It takes a few minutes to unlock and it only took that long because of my baby fingers. I quickly bring up a weird version of google and get to work. So there are Heroes and villains, but none that I know. So I'm probably in a different dimension. There are also abilities called quirks which kind of make people like metahumans except almost everyone has them from when they're around four. That sounds fun, having a cool new ability. I look through the heroes who are ranked. The number one hero is a man called All Might who kinda sounds a little like Superman and the number two hero is literally a man on fire. This world is interesting.

I've decided. I'm going to be a hero here too.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been six months since I remembered my past life as Dick Grayson. I've gotten pretty used to being Izuku, though it wasn't really hard since I already was him, I just have to act younger than my mental age. Today is my first day of preschool and I'm waiting by the door as Mum frets over me forgetting anything.

"Mama! Come on. Let's go!" I call. She takes one last look around before hurrying over and carrying me out to the car. She puts me in the back, gets in the front and reverses out the driveway. It only takes a few minutes to arrive. We pull up, get out of the car and make our way inside, Mum fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"Don't worry Mum. I'll be okay." She looks down at me with a smile, tears in her eyes.

"You're such a good boy," she says leaning down and pulling me into her arms. "Have fun okay?"

"Okay, Mum." 

She gives one last trembling smile then she turns to talk to the man behind the front desk. Once she's out of sight I make my way into a room full of loud children playing. I place my bag in a little cubby with my name on it and turn back to the still very, very loud children. With a sigh, I make my way over to a bookshelf, which is, of course, filled with children's books filled mostly with pictures. I look over them and dismiss most of them, before pulling out a book on learning Hiragana. I've taught myself quite a lot by guessing or asking Mum when I couldn't, but having an actual book on it will really help. I sit down on a small beanbag next to the bookshelf and start to read.

"What are you doing?" I look up to see a boy with blond hair spiked up in every direction and red eyes scowling at me, his arms crossed. It's adorable. He looks like an angry pomeranian.

"I'm learning how to read," I reply, smiling brightly.

"You don't know how to read?" he asks like it's normal for a three-year-old to be able to read.

"I know the basics of Hiragana, but I'm still learning, hence the book. What about you, can you read?" He grumbles something I can't hear. "What was that?"

"No! But I'm gonna learn!" He yells, his tiny fists clenched. I smile back at him.

"Want to join me?"

"I don't need your help!"

"I never said you did." He looks taken aback by that. "But it's way more fun to learn together, don't you think?" 

He grumbles something else I can't hear but sits next to me. I put the book between us, reading out each sound for him, repeating myself when he struggles. We stay like that until it's time to go outside. There's a playground on one side and a field on the other. 

"What's your name?" I ask when I realize the angry pomeranian is still next to me.

"Katsuki."

"I'm Izuku. Do you wanna play?" I ask.

"Heroes and villains," he announces. "I'll be the hero, you be the villain."

"Okay." A wicked smirk covers my face. "You shall never catch me, you puny hero!" I shout with my signature Robin cackle as I bolt into the playground climbing the structures like a monkey.

"Villains never win!" he yells chasing after me. 

By the time we have to go back inside to get picked up, we're panting and laughing from the top of the slide since I had 'turned' Katsuki into a villain as more kids started playing, only wanting to be heroes. Obviously Katsuki and I won our game. We climb down and as we walk inside Katsuki stops and turns to me.

"Izuku."

"Yes, Katsuki?" I reply.

"You're my best friend now." I hold back a laugh. He is so cute.

"Okay, Katsuki. You're my best friend too."

"We'll be the best heroes ever."

I smile brightly at him. "Yeah, we will." He looks pleased as he continues inside. He gets picked up first Mum arriving shortly after.

"How was your day sweetie?" she asks as we drive home.

"Good. I made a best friend called Katsuki cause we defeated all the heroes together."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He was a hero, but when all the other kids started to play they wanted to be heroes too, so Katsuki joined me as a villain and we ruled the slide with an iron fist," I say making her laugh.

We continue to talk until we arrive home. Mum goes to cook dinner while I make my way out into the back yard. My body is still too young to do any proper training so I normally run around to gain stamina, but since I already did that today I get straight into stretches that I used to do at the circus for flexibility. When I first started Mum was really confused, but she's gotten used to it now.

I can't wait to become a hero again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gunhead or snipe?" Katsuki asks leaning over my shoulder.

"Depends on how close they are to each other. Snipe could shoot Gunhead from far away, but if they get close, Gunheads martial arts and quirk would help him win," I reply pushing him down next tome so that he isn't breathing in my ear.

"Huh. What about Endeavor and All Might?" he continues letting himself be moved.

"All Might, obviously."

"Okay, what about..." I slam my book shut with a snap.

"Katsuki."

"Yes?"

"I am trying to read."

"But I'm bored!" he groans flopping down across my lap.

"Then go play with one of the other thirty kids here," I say gesturing to said kids.

"They're all stupid!"

"Take a nap."

"I'm not tired."

"Climb a tree."

"I already did."

"Play on the playground."

"I don't wanna!" Boom! I jolt back from Katsuki on my lap when there's a small explosion on his hand. He looks down at his smoking palm with wide surprised eyes.

"Well done Katsuki! You got your quirk" I say trying to go back to my book.

"Yes!" he yells jumping up and knocking the book from my grasp, his hands crackling with mini-explosions. He brags to everyone who will listen for the next week ignoring me after I stopped praising him every time I see it, which everyone else always does no matter how many times they see it. Even the teachers do. He's going to get a big head. Well, even bigger then it already is. While he's doing all this I write down everything I can about his quirk in a notebook I use for people who are important to me's quirks. I also have three for heroes, one for villains and two for random people.

When another week of this passes and I still don't have a quirk of my own Mum suggests we go to a quirk doctor. I don't really mind so I just agree for her peace of mind. We go and for some reason, the doctor x-rays my foot before sitting us down with a grave face.

"I'm sorry to say this, but your son has two joints in his pinky toe." Mum gasps in shock while I look at him in confusion. What do my toe joints have to do with anything? At my look he continues, "You're quirkless." Huh? I'm still confused about the toe thing.

"I'm so sorry Izuku!" Mum cries, tears in her eyes. I turn my confused gaze on her, which she must mistake for something else since she lets out a sob into her hand looking heartbroken. 

"Mum." She looks up at me. "I don't mind."

"You... what?" She's the one looking confused now.

"I don't need a quirk to be a hero," I reply as I stand and leave. Mum quickly follows and we drive home in silence her sending me confused but worried looks. The silence continues neither of us saying anything except goodnight when we go to bed and goodbye as I leave for school the next day. I arrive to Katsuki waiting for me in front of the school gates.

"Well?" he asks.

"Well, what?" I reply.

"Did they find out your quirk?" 

"No." He opens his mouth to speak. "I'm quirkless," I continue like I'm talking about the weather. His mouth snaps closed with an audible click.

He's silent for about three seconds before he yells, "What!?"

"I'm quirkless," I repeat.

"You mean you're useless! You can never be a hero without a quirk! You're just a... a Deku!" I stop walking and turn to him with a dark look. He freezes with a gulp.

"What did you say?" I ask, barely above a whisper

He seems to push away his fear and says, "you're a Deku. Without a quirk you're useless." I put on my most fake smile that does not at all reach my eyes. His eyes widen and he takes an unconscious step back.

"Oh really, Bakugou?" I ask with false cheer. He nods standing his ground. "Alright then. Come at me with your 'amazing' quirk. Let's see how useless I am." He looks me up and down before jumping at me with a wordless shout of rage.

We walk into the classroom five minutes later, Katsuki with a black eye and a split lip, and me without even a scratch.

"What happened?" the teacher asks with a gasp.

"I fell," Katsuki replies.

"But..." the teacher starts.

"I. Fell." Katsuki glares.

"O... okay. Sit down you two." Once we've sat down she starts morning roll continuing like normal until she reaches my name. "Oh, Midoriya," she starts looking up at me with obviously fake sympathy. "I heard you're quirkless. I'm very sorry to hear it." As one, the class starts whispering, a few sending taunts my way, which the teacher ignores. I'm about to ignore them too when Katsuki stands his chair scraping loudly against the ground as he does.

"Like any of you losers could beat him!" His next words make my mouth fall open in shock. "If even I couldn't beat him, how could any of you!" He then turns to me. "Just you wait, I'll become stronger and then you won't stand a chance!"

I smile brightly at him. "Okay, Katsuki!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Izuku meet anyone before UA?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on him meeting Shoto and instead, it somehow became... this. I hope you enjoy!

I walk down the street with a yawn. I was up all last night making weapons, but I couldn't make much with the supplies I had. As soon as I ran out of supplies I spent the rest of the night using the computer and hacking into different villains places to find out as much as I could before moving money from their accounts into mine. I need to make money somehow and it will help take the villains down from the inside. I'm planning to do a little vigilante work since I miss my time as Nightwing and Robin, I've already bought a few small apartments as safe houses and am now going on a supply run to finish those weapons and my costume. Mum's gotten so used to me being on my own all the time that she's taken back her job at the hospital. I'm walking down an alley when I see a figure with red hair hunched protectively over themselves, shaking and gasping in pain. 

I drop at their side and gently say, "...are you okay?" 

Their head shoots up showing me blue eyes and a few burns. He takes the sight of me in before his eyebrows furrow in confusion as he mutters, "a child?" to himself. I ignore him as I search through my bag. Bandages, antiseptic, chocolate... Uh-huh! He looks down at the pills in my hand before looking back up at me in question.

"Pain killers," I explain. "It'll be painful to walk otherwise and I'm guessing you don't want to be caught here. I have somewhere you can go to."

He watches me in bewilderment as I talk... well I guess if I was him I would be weirded out by a six-year-old offering me drugs and a place to stay. We stare at each other in silence for a full minute.

"Fuck it," he says taking the pills and swallowing them with a bottle of water I give him. "So... where are we going?" he asks standing with a wince.

"This way." 

Luckily one of my safe houses is just down the road and fully stocked with medical equipment. He follows close behind me until we arrive. I let him inside to a single bedroom apartment with a small living room connected to a kitchen and a bathroom. The kitchen has non-perishable food, the bathroom has toiletries and medical supplies and the bedroom has blankets, pillows and a futon. Other than that the house is empty. I lead him into the bedroom and sit him down on the futon before getting the first aid kit. 

"Clothes off." He looks at me with wide eyes. I roll my own. "You're hurt and not just on your face. I can help." I hold up the kit as proof. He sighs and pulls his shirt and pants off. He's covered in burns. I keep my face blank but internally I'm seething. Who did this? 

"What's your name?" I ask as I start fixing him up.

"Toy... Dabi... you can call me Dabi."

"I'm Izuku."

"You don't live here, do you? It's almost empty."

"I don't live here. It's empty most of the time. You can stay here if you'd like."

"I don't need charity."

"It's not. You can stay for free until you find a job, then you can pay rent." He looks up at me failing to hide the hope in his eyes.

"Don't you have to ask the owner?"

"I am the owner."

"What?! But... you're like..." He looks me up and down. "Five or something!"

"I'm six. And the people I bought this place from don't know that."

He stares at me in disbelief before chuckling. "You are one weird kid. How do you know I'm not a criminal, huh?"

"I'm good at reading people."

"Oh, really?"

"Uh-huh." I don't continue.

"Fine. But as soon as I get a job, I will pay rent."

"That is the deal." I finish tying off the last bandage. "There. That's all I can do." He looks down at my work.

"You're good."

"I have practice," I reply as I pack away the first aid kit. "I'll be back tomorrow with better food to check on it."

"You're leaving?" I give him a deadpan look.

"I'm six. My Mum will be worried if I just don't come home."

"Oh... right."

"Here," I say handing him one of my burner phones. "It has my number." He takes it. "Call or text me if you need anything."

"Okay."

"Bye." 

"Bye." 

I leave him the bottle of water and the first aid kit. I buy the thing I came out for and make my way home.

"Mum, Katsuki, I'm home!" I call.

"How did you know?!" Katsuki shouts jumping out from behind the couch.

"I always know," I reply happily.

"Welcome home honey," Mum says from her place on the couch.

"How was work?" I ask dropping my bag by the door sitting next to her. I listen as she talks about her day and ignore Katsuki flopping across my lap with a pout wanting attention. Mum smiles down at him giving in easily.

"Why don't you two go up to Izukus' room?" Katsuki jumps up and runs up the stairs pulling me along before I can reply.


	5. Chapter 5

It's finally ready.

I've gotten everything I need including training, a costume, weapons and more. I even waited until I was a little taller so I don't look as young.

I'm ready to become a vigilante. I take out the Robin costume I made and put it on. It's perfect. I'm in one of my safe houses away from where underground heroes normally patrol... well... Eraserhead does nearby, but I'm kinda hoping I'll bump into him. He seems like someone who would be fun to mess with. Once I'm dressed and armed I open my window and climb out making my way onto the roof. I then pick a random direction and with a running jump, I land silently on the next roof. I grin widely and cackle as I leap from roof to roof.

I missed this.

A scream interrupts me. I turn mid-run towards the noise. A woman is pointing a knife at a young boy demanding he hand over his possessions. I let out my signature cackle making the two below me freeze. 

The woman snaps out of it first shouting, "who's there?!" as she looks around her, not up. No one ever looks up. I jump off the roof spinning through the air before landing hands first on her shoulders. I don't even need a weapon for this.

"I am," I reply as her legs crumple from the extra weight. I flip off her and kick her across the head knocking her out. "You okay?" I ask turning to the boy. He looks around my age and is wearing a faded red hoodie and grey jeans. He also has golden eyes and yellow hair with a black lightning bolt shape on one side. He is also currently gaping at me. I pull out my burner phone for the police and send a picture of the woman, an address and a small explanation with a '-Robin \\(> o <)/' at the end.

I jump up onto a fire escape to leave when a voice calls, "wait!" I turn to see the boy from earlier. "Wh... who are you?" he asks.

I give a wide grin as I reply, "I'm Robin." And with a cackle, I'm gone.

Once I've stopped three more muggings, an attempted rape and even a murder attempt without any sign of Eraserhead, I decide to stop off and see if Dabi is okay. It's been two years since I first found him in that ally and as promised he got a job and started paying rent. We've gotten pretty close, even giving each other nicknames. I land on his roof and take out a backpack I hid there filled with emergency supplies including clothes. I change into them and stuff my Robin costume into the bag before climbing down the fire escape until I'm outside his window. Silently I make my way inside and sit next to him where he's watching TV on the couch.

"Sparky." He jumps before glaring at me.

"Brat," he replies. "What brings you here on this shitty night."

I raise an eyebrow. "Bad day?"

"Hawks is getting really annoying," he growls. He works for Hawks agency who has been very obviously flirting with him for months, but Dabi being an oblivious idiot hasn't noticed that that's what it is.

"Feathers is still trying?" I ask.

"To annoy me? Yeah." I roll my eyes.

"He isn't trying to annoy you," I reply making my way to the window.

"What do you mean?" he asks turning to face me, looking confused.

"Come on, Sparky. He's obviously flirting." I jump out the window leaving a spluttering Dabi behind as I laugh.

I make it home at three AM and go straight to bed.

&&&

"Zuku!" I bolt upright when my door slams open.

"Kacchan?" I started calling him Kacchan when I realized it annoyed him and haven't stopped since. "What are you doing here at..." I turn on my phone, "... six AM?"

"Training!" he replies going through my draws and pulling out an outfit for me.

"I told you, no training until at least seven." I flop back onto the bed.

"But school starts at eight." He throws the clothes at me which I easily catch.

"Yeah but we also train after school." He looks me in the eye, crosses his arms and... oh no... he pouts.

"Fiiiiiine," I groan rolling out of bed and making my way to the bathroom as he makes a triumphant noise. "I should start charging you for training," I say as I brush my teeth. When there's no reply I turn to see Katsuki with a thoughtful look. That can't be good. "...What?"

"You have notebooks full of ideas to help improve quirks. Even heroes quirks! I bet you could help other people with them."

I shut the door and start to change as I raise my voice so he can hear me. "I'm eight Kacchan. No one's going to come to an eight-year-old for help." 

There's silence for a second, before, "whatever. I'll just have you as a personal trainer." I come out of the bathroom fully dressed. "You done?" I don't have a chance to reply since he's already dragging me downstairs and into the back garden.

We train for the next hour and a half before we lie down in the grass and watch the clouds.

"Kacchan... we're... best friends... right?" I ask hesitantly.

"Duh." I smile.

"And... best friends don't keep secrets." He rolls onto his side to look at me with furrowed brows.

"You keeping a secret, Zuku?" His eyes narrow.

"It only truly became a thing last night and no one else knows," I reply.

"What is it?"

"Do you promise to keep it a secret?" He nods. "I became a vigilante."

'BOOM!'


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eraserhead!

Katsuki runs at me, mini explosions popping across his hands.

"I've got you now!" he yells, but in his anger, he leaves his left side open to an attack. I swing my left fist towards his face for a distraction before jabbing him in the ribs with my right. As he tries to recover I send a kick towards his head, stopping a millimeter from his temple.

"I win!" I say happily, dropping my foot.

"But I've gotten better! And you still won't let me come with you!" When Kacchan found out I was a vigilante, after the initial shock, he obviously wanted to join me and wouldn't take no for an answer, so I told him he could if he beat me. He hasn't yet.

"We made a deal," I reply smugly. He groans in annoyance but his eyes are determined.

"Again!" he yells.

"No, Kacchan. You need to go home and I need to go on patrol." 

"... Fine. But we're continuing this tomorrow."

"It's our first day of middle school tomorrow."

"So?" I roll my eyes, exasperated.

"Fine, tomorrow." With a final nod, he leaves. 

I change into my Robin outfit and start my patrol. I'm about halfway through when I spot some familiar hair.

"Hey, Denki!" I call cheerfully. He turns to me with a wide smile.

"Hey... Haruki?" 

"Nope." After we first met we kept bumping into each other and after a while, we made a deal. If he can guess my name I'll take off my mask.

"Brian?"

"Nope."

"Samwise?"

"Nuh-uh."

"... Lucy?" I give him an incredulous look. "I don't know what else to guess! I feel like I've guessed everything!"

"Well, obviously not since you haven't guessed mine."

"You just have a really rare name, don't you?"

"Not really," I reply with a smirk. "Well, I better be off. You know. Vigilaneing to do." I shoot my grappling gun to get to the roof.

"Bye Luka!" he shouts, I cackle.

"Luka, huh?" a familiar voice asks. I turn to see Eraserhead... wait... does he think Luka is my actual name? I let a worried look come out making him look triumphant. I manage to hold for a second before I let out a cackle. His triumphant look drops.

"Sorry! Sorry. It's just..." I hold back my laugh. "... the look on your face." I start cackling all over again.

"So your name isn't Luka," he says with a roll of his eyes as I try to catch my breath. "I'm guessing you won't turn yourself in today either?"

"Where's the fun in that?" He tries to look annoyed but a fond smile slips through.

"Fine then." 

He activates his quirk as he uses his capture weapon, shooting it towards me. I dodge easily. Everyone thinks my quirk is something to do with hiding or teleportation since no one except for people I save or Eraserhead have actually seen me up close and that's only because I let them. I enjoy fighting Eraserhead, he's the only person I've fought in this world that isn't a villain who has challenged me even a little bit. It's funny that Eraserhead always uses his quirk on me making this harder for himself when it actually doesn't make a difference to me at all.

"Why won't you give up? You're too young to be a hero let alone a vigilante," he asks when there's a pause in our fighting.

"How about we make a deal." He looks intrigued. "Every time we meet you try to guess what my quirk is and if you find out I'll answer any three of your questions truthfully."

"Including your identity?"

"If that's what you ask." He nods.

"Teleportation."

"Nope, sorry." He opens his mouth to continue but I interrupt, "nuh-uh. only one guess per meeting." He looks frustrated but nods. He hasn't noticed that while we've talked that I've moved to the edge of the roof. "Well, until next time." 

And with that, I fall backward off the roof. Eraserhead, used to my antic after three years groans as I grapple away, cackling. Only to fall with a hiss when a blast of fire is sent at me burning my chest, shoulder and partway up my neck. I land hard on the roof and turn to where the attack came from. It's Endeavor. Even before Dabi told me the truth about his past I didn't like him... but, I can't beat him. I run. After another burn on my back which probably would have killed me if not for my cape I finally lose him. I'm in a lot of pain and on the verge of passing out so I make my way towards the only place nearby that I think is safe. I take off my mask and slip inside before falling to the floor.

There's a gasp and a shout of, "Izuku?!" Then everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think found him?


	7. Chapter 7

I wake silently. Keeping my eyes closed and my breathing even to look like I am still asleep while I work out where I am. I feel like I'm lying on a couch and my head is laying... in someone's lap? My eyes snap open... and I get an amazing view up Dabis nose who is staring the TV in front of him like he's looking right through it. He looks worried.

"Hey, Sparky!" I say cheerfully, holding back a cackle when he jumps. He looks down at me but instead of the annoyed look I was expecting he looks relieved.

"Izuku. You're awake," he says like he can't quite believe it.

"You okay Sparky?" He gives me a disbelieving look.

"Am I okay? You dropped in here last night looking half dead covered in burns! You're lucky that I have experience treating them! Not only that but you're also Robin. The Vigilante." He puts his face into his hands and groans. "It was bad enough when you were just weird." 

"... Sorry? I owe you one?" I reply slowly. He freezes before dropping his hands and looking down at me with hopeful eyes. "Oh no. I should not have said that." I sigh. "What are you going to make me do?"

"My mother and siblings are still stuck with Endeavor. Can you..." he hesitates, looking away nervously. "... Can you help them?"

"Yes," I reply instantly. "I will. But I need two weeks." His shoulders slump in relief. "I'm guessing this means you won't tell anyone my identity."

"Of course I won't." I smile brightly at him, which fades when I realize something.

"Wait... Did you say last night?! I've been here overnight?!" I bolt upright and ignore the pain it causes. "What time is it?"

"Four thirty-six," he replies in amusement after he checks his phone.

"I need to go." I try to stand but Dabi pulls me back down.

"You're hurt," he says sternly.

"Yeah and I'll be dead if I'm not home soon. Mum will kill me if she finds out about this." I gesture to my burns.

"How did you get those anyway?" he asks, reluctantly letting go of me.

"Um..." I slowly stand as his eyes narrow at me.

"Where brat?" he growls.

"... Endeavor?" Rage takes over his features.

"I'll kill him." Woah, that's going into dangerous territory.

"Oh no, you won't. I'm taking care of it. Remember? Now I'm going to go home. I'll be in contact... Don't do anything stupid." With that, I jump out of the window and start the trip back home.

I spend the next weak at home letting my injuries heal into scars as I gather all the evidence I can against Endeavor from the internet and once I'm healed enough, I make my way to his house. I circle the house until I find the window to the room I'm looking for, then I climb up and knock. A boy with half red and half white hair jumps before he turns to me in shock. This is as fun as messing with Dabi. I wave with a bright smile and point at the lock on the window. I could open it myself, but that probably wouldn't help with gaining Shoutos' trust. He seems to think on what to do before he walks over and opens the window, stepping back to let me inside.

"You're Robin... right?" he asks with a tilt of his head, his face now blank.

"Yup! You know me?" I ask curiously.

"You are quite famous." Huh. I actually didn't know that. I knew that people have heard of me, but enough to recognize me on sight? Wow. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to help!" I reply happily jumping inside. He raises an eyebrow.

"... with?"

"Endeavor. I'm going expose the abuse he's done and show people all the property damage he does and the villains he kills when he really doesn't have to." Shouto stares at me with wide disbelieving eyes.

"...How did you..."

"You're brother told me." His brows furrow.

"... Natsuo?"

"No. Touya."

"Touya? But... Touya's dead..." he trails off uncertainly, but there's hope in his eyes.

"No. That is also your fathers' fault. Touya faked his death to escape him. Then when he met me he asked me to help all of you."

"All of us?"

"You, your siblings and your mother," I reply.

"How?" The hope has grown.

"In a week I need all of you to go to where I tell you so that you'll be safe and then I'm handing the evidence that I have against Endeavor to the police, which will bring up a trial, which if you tell them what happened I'll make sure he never comes near any of you ever again." He seems to think about it for a moment before getting a determined glint in his eyes. His back straightens and he looks me dead in the eye.

"I'll do it."


	8. Chapter 8

A week passes and everything is planned. I jump silently through Dabis window and spot him eating noodles on the couch.

"Sparky!" He jumps almost dropping his noodles. "It's happening."

He turns to me with a raised eyebrow noticing my Robin outfit he asks, "what's happening?"

I freeze.

I turn to him slowly and ask, "I didn't tell you?" He drops his chopsticks into his bowl and fully turns to me with a deadpan stare. "I knew I was forgetting something!" I groan flopping down next to him.

"What is it?"

"Well..."

"Brat. Tell me."

"Your siblings will be here any second," I rush out, rolling off the couch and out of arms reach.

He's frozen in shock for a second before he yells, "What?! Why?!"

"... Because you asked me to help them?"

"Yeah, but why are you bringing them here?!"

"So you can protect them while I go make sure your sperm donor doesn't come near any of you ever again?" He drops his face in his hands and sighs. "... Should I tell them to go somewhere else?"

"No. I just wish you gave me a bit more of a warning."

"Sorry..." He opens his mouth to reply but is cut off by a knock at the door. His eyes widen and he freezes, obviously nervous. I leave him there as I go to answer the door. I open it to Shouto, his older sister Fuyumi and their brother Natsuo.

"Hiya!" I greet cheerfully trying to help with their nerves.

"Y... you're the vigilante Robin!" Natsuo exclaims, shocked.

"You didn't tell them?" I ask Shouto. He just shrugs. "... Okay... well, Sparky is just through here." 

"Sparky?" Shouto asks.

"Touya to you I guess," I reply as we walk into the room Dabi is waiting in.

Everyone is silent for a few tense seconds before Fuyumi races forward and pulls Dabi into a hug with a cry of, "Touya!" 

He awkwardly wraps his arms around her. "It's Dabi now," he says hesitantly.

"It's good to see you alive, Dabi," Natsuo says, joining the hug. I look to Shouto who's watching his siblings, obviously not knowing what to do. Feeling my eyes on him he looks over and his eyes meet my mask. I gesture for him to join them, and he does. Slowly, unsurely, he walks to their side.

"Come here," Dabi says lifting his arm for him to join the hug. He does so with a small smile.

"Well, you guys enjoy family time, I need to be off," I call, turning to leave.

"Robin!" Dabi calls, stopping me. I tilt my head to show I'm listening. "Be careful."

"Of course, Sparky," I reply with a smirk and then with my signature cackle I jump out the window.

I jump over rooftops through the city until I reach Endeavors' huge house... well nowhere as big as Bruce's mansion, but still pretty big. I don't actually need to be here, it's just the police and Eraserhead questioning him, but I sit in a tree with a view into the room they're talking in just in case something goes wrong. On one side of the room is Eraserhead and Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi with a few officers behind them. On the other side is Endeavor scowling at them. The longer they talk the angrier he seems to get his fire beard gets bigger and brighter. Other then that and a bit of shouting from Endeavor things go smoothly. He won't be allowed near his kids or wife until after the trial and that's only if he wins it, which he won't. I won't let him.

I make my way back to Dabis apartment on my way home to check on him and his siblings. I find them piled in a heap on the bed Dabi in between Fuyumi and Natsuo who have death grips on an arm each and with Shouto lying on his chest. It's adorable. I take out my phone and take pictures. Then I pull out a note explaining what happened and telling him to send his sibling to the police station where they will be given somewhere safe to stay. After that, I run all the way home. I arrive, exhausted, to Katsuki asleep on my bed. With a bright smile, I get ready for bed before laying next to him. He instantly grabs me and hugs me to his chest like a teddy bear. 

I fall asleep content.


	9. Chapter 9

"Trevor?"

"No."

"Uuugh... I've literally been guessing for years! One of them has to be right!"

"And yet, they aren't. Do you give up?"

"Hell no! Uuuuum... Iz... Izuku?" I stare at him with wide eyes. I wasn't actually expecting him to guess, but I trust him and a promise is a promise.

"Congratulations!" I shout with a smile.

"Seriously? Your name is Izuku? How did I not guess that before!" I cackle at his dumbfounded expression. "Does this mean I can see your face?" he asks excitement taking over.

"I can't." His smile drops. "At least not here. Even if that guy who's hiding over there who has been following me for around a week wasn't here it's still to public." Denki looks up at me shocked.

"Does that mean he knows your name now?"

"No. He's too far away, but I should probably talk to him about following me around, it's dangerous. I'll meet you at the first place we met out of costume at the same time tomorrow, okay?"

"Got it... Izuku." He leaves with a wide smile.

Okay. It's time to bring out my inner Kacchan. "Oi! Get out here before I make you!" There's a small thump before a figure slowly walks out from behind a dumpster. He has purple hair and eyes with huge eye bags. "Why have you been following me this last week?" I growl with a glare.

He's shaking slightly as he stutters, "I... I... You... he... helped me last we... week." I think back... Oh yeah! He was being ganged up on for... something like a villainess quirk. I look back at the boy who's wearing all black and is holding a camera while looking at me with an awed look in his eyes even though he's shaking. He's holding himself together pretty well even if I'm not really trying with my glare... and he was pretty good at hiding from me especially for someone his age... Oh... Oh my god... It's another Tim! I let my glare drop and let my usual smirk take over. He looks up at me with hopeful eyes. 

"Well, you should stop." His face falls. "It's too dangerous. You could be hurt by a villain I'm fighting or even a hero trying to catch me."

With that done I turn to leave.

"Wait!" I stop.

"Yes?

"Please train me."

I turn to him with a raised eyebrow. "How did you get to that conclusion?" I ask.

"I won't get hurt if I can defend myself, and I want to be a hero but I don't have a physical quirk! I need to get into the hero cause at UA but I looked it up and the entrance exam is against robots. My quirk only works on people!" he rants before his voice goes quiet. "Please... train me."

I give him a once over, his fists are clenched and his eyes are determined.

"I'm busy. I always have something I need to do..." His whole body droops. "... so if I'm going to train you there will be no complaining about it being too hard, you will do everything I tell you and you will tell no one else about it." He looks up with eyes that are somehow both determined and relieved

"Yes!" 

"Okay tell me your name and quirk."

"My name is Hitoshi Shinsou and my quirk is... um..." He looks nervous. "Brainwashing."

"How does it work?"

"Someone has to answer me then I can control them to do whatever I want..."

"Hmm... That's a good hero quirk, especially for interrogation, hostage situations, calming civilians, or even just making villains give themselves up. But you do need training in case your quirk doesn't work for some reason." His whole face had lit up. "Meet me here the day after tomorrow at nine, don't be late." He nods. "See you then." Then before he can reply I'm off with a cackle.

&&&

I'm patrolling before I have to meet up with Denki when I see Eraserhead, also known as Shouta Aizawa. The first time I called him Shouta he had had a mini heart attack, now he's just resigned. I'm about to call out to him when I see he's not alone... wait... is that... Yes, it is.

"Hey, Shouta! Finally going to introduce me to your husband?" present Mic squawks and almost falls over with flailing arms while Eraserhead groans.

"He isn't my husband."

"Boyfriend?"

"No."

"But you'd be so good together! Haven't you seen all the EraserMic fan sites?" Eraserhead buries his face in his hands while Present Mic actually looks interested. It seems like he's calmed down a bit. I have got to fix that. "Hiya! I'm Robin. Nice to finally meet you in person, Hizashi!" He splutters looking shocked. Eraserhead is starting to look amused now that it isn't happening to him. "Now, I need to be off! Any guesses before I leave Shouta?"

"Shadow manipulation?"

"Wrong! Better luck next time!" I shout over my shoulder as I start the journey to where I'm meeting Denki. I change on a rooftop before climbing down the side of the building and making my way down the alley I first saved Denki in. He's waiting there fidgeting nervously. He looks up when I enter with wide eyes. I smile brightly at him as I say, "Hi Denki! I'm Izuku Midoriya." 

He stares at me for a full ten seconds before he opens his mouth and blurts, "Oh my god! You're freaking adorable!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

"Come on Izuku! I already apologized for calling you adorable," Denki calls as I continue to walk.

"I don't care if you think I'm adorable."

"Then why are you upset with me?"

"Because you used my real name while I'm Robin. Twice now." He covers his mouth with wide eyes.

"Shit! You're right!" well, it comes out more like 'fit! or ite!' since his hands are still over his mouth.

"I'm always right."

"Am... am I the only one who knows your true identity?" he asks after a minute of silence.

"No. You're one of three."

"Can I meet them?" he asks excitedly.

"Uuh... I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Why not?"

"Well... neither of them like strangers. They haven't even met each other."

"Come on! Everyone likes me! What are they vigilantes as well? Or are they criminals?!" I snort at the mental image of Kacchan as a criminal. Dabi as a criminal I could see, but Kacchan? Even with how loud and angry he seems, he would never.

"No. One works as an assistant at a hero agency and the other is our age and wants to get into UA."

"Can I meet the one who's our age?"

"I guess I could hold him back if you annoy him."

"Yes! Wait... what do you mean 'hold him back'?"

"He should be at home now. Just let me get changed and we can head over," I say as I climb up onto a roof to do that.

"What do you mean 'hold him back'!?" Denki calls after me as I silently snicker to myself. I change quickly before making my way back down to Denki.

"So... tell me about this 'friend,'" Denki asks as we walk.

"His name is Katsuki Bakugou, but I call him Kacchan. Don't call him that, he will attack you. His quirk is that he sweats nitroglycerin and can make explosions in his hands."

"Oh yeah, what's your quirk. There's a whole load of theories online but no one actually knows." I send him a smirk. "... What?" he asks hesitantly before gasping. "Are you an actual demon?"

I snort. "Of course not, idiot."

"Then what is it?"

"It's nothing."

"Well, if you don't want to tell me..."

"No," I interrupt. "It's literally nothing. I'm quirkless."

He gapes for a minute mouth hanging open. I push it closed which seems to snap him out of it.

"That's... that's..." I wait for the insult. "You do all this stuff without a quirk?! That's amazing!"

"Thanks!" I reply with a wide smile.

"Oh god," he says holding his arms up to cover his eyes. "Your smile is blinding. Are you sure this isn't your quirk?" 

I roll my eyes as I punch him on the shoulder.

"We're here," I say stopping in front of my house.

"This is Bakukugus' house?" I snort.

"His name is Bakugou, and this is my house. There's more chance that he's here than at his house." 

"... Okay? Is he..." Denki's cut off by a shout.

"Zuku!" Then a body is crashing into me. I manage to stay on my feet as Kacchan wraps his legs around my middle to hold himself up. "You're back early."

"Well, I wanted you to meet someone," I reply turning so that Denki is in his view. A scowl overtakes his features.

"Who the fuck is this Zuku?"

"This is Denki. He knows." Denki waves awkwardly as Kacchans expression turns murderous.

"I thought only I knew," he growls.

"No, you didn't. You know that my friend Dabi knows and Denki only found out my identity today and I brought him straight to you."

Kacchan perks up. "To threaten him?" Denki tenses.

"No, Kacchan. I brought him to meet you." Denki relaxes. "And I don't need you to help me threaten people, I can do that myself." Denki tenses right back up.

"Why would you bring him to meet me?" 

"Because he asked to." Kacchan turns to Denki.

"Why the fuck did you do that Pikachu?" I let out a laugh.

"Oh, I love that. Denki I'm calling you Pikachu now." Denki pouts.

"Fine. But I'm going to call you bunny." I gasp.

"Then Kacchan can be Kitty!"

"Fuck no!"

"Yeah!" Denki exclaims.

"I said no bitch, listen!"

"We'll be besties!"

"There's no way I'm sticking with you two idiots!" 

"Best friends FOREVER!!!!" Kacchan gives a wordless yell of rage as Denki and I cackle.

After a couple of hours of playing video games, I put my controller down and get up.

"Where the hell are you going?" Kacchan demands. 

"I'm going to check on Dabi."

"Can we come?" Denki asks jumping up. "He could become part of the Zukusquad."

"The Zukusquad?" I ask, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah, I want to meet this 'Dabi.'"

"Okay... follow me." I lead them out of the house and to Dabis apartment. Instead of my usual route through the window, I go up to the front door. "Wow. This is weird," I mumble as I knock. On the door. The only time I had ever touched the door before this was when I first brought Dabi here. Before I can continue that thought the door opens to...

"Shoto?"

"Do I... know you?" Wait... I'm not in my Robin costume.

"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
